Sonic Romance
by PhantomScribe
Summary: Since Sally left him for her family, Sonic is having some love problems. Knuckles tries to help but put him on a double date with someone who dearly hates him. Will these two foes turn into lovers? Or will disaster begin...? M for language.
1. Horrible Ploy

Sonic Romance

"Ok, Sonic. I think it's ready." Tails put down the hood of the new car. Sonic put in the key and turned it sideways. The engine sounded. Sonic smirked and said, "You outdone yourself, Miles. Making this piece of crap from the junkyard a high-tech motor vehicle. "Hey guys! What's going on?" It was Knuckles. He came into Tails' Garage.

"I just made a piece of crap into a vehicle." Tails laughed. "Cool. Hey, where's Cream? I thought you guys were gonna go out tonight."

"We got into a fight, and called it off."

"Oh." Knuckles said with a frown. "Well, what about you Sonic? You got any plans for a date?" Sonic shook his head. "Not tonight. Ever since Sally went back with her family, I haven't found anyone else."

"How about me?" Amy dashed in saying. "Knocking is nice y'know!" Tails yelled at Amy. "Have I really showed you any respect, two tailed freak? Anyways,-" Amy sat on Sonic's lap. "I wouldn't mind some quality time with you." She tried to kiss him, but Sonic pushed her away. "Fine. Be that way. C'mon Tails. Lets go out tonight!"

"Never in my life would I-AHH!" Amy grabbed Tails, kissed him, and dragged him away with her. "That girl is psycho."

"Well, I hope you don't have any other plans." Knuckles said. "Why?" Sonic asked. "Cause', I want you to go on a double date with me, Rouge, and Blaze." Sonic started twitching. Blaze has been mad at Sonic ever since he played a prank by pouring crazy glue on her doorknob and leaving her there. She couldn't get inside her house, and it was a lighting storm that day. Eventually, then rain melted off the glue, and she hasn't forgiven him yet.

"Why the HELL did you do that?!" Sonic asked furiously. Knuckles shrugged saying, " Rouge didn't want to go out with me unless I got a date for Blaze. So we decided you two would be best together."

"I'll do it, but if she kills me-" "She won't kill you. Now c'mon. I need you to get on some better clothes than a junk suit and we'll go pick the girls up. We're going to Vector's Fun House." Sonic was confused. "Why there?" "So we can eat and have fun. Now hurry up!"

Sonic ran to his apartment, put on a black hoodie and some jeans, and him and Knuckles went to pick up the girls.


	2. A quick makeup

Sonic Romance Part 2

Sonic pulled up in front of Vector's Fun House with Knuckles, Rouge, and Blaze. Knuckles wore a white tank that showed his new developed muscles. Rouge wore a purple strapped top with skinny jeans. Blaze wore a purple ting-top with a purple skirt, hoping her date would be someone other than Sonic.

"Ok. So you two go play some games, while me and Rouge go and get some food. You guys want anything?" Sonic looked to Blaze, and she look away. They were both silent. "Ok, then." Knuckles walked to the food court with Rouge. Rouge turned around and said, "Be nice you two."

Blaze noticed Sonic staring at her. "What are you looking at?" Sonic shook out of his glaze. "What? Oh, I was just looking at you. You look….nice." Blaze rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I didn't get like this for you. I was hoping for someone else." Sonic held his head low. "I'm sorry for pulling that evil prank on you the other day. It was just a joke. I never meant you any harm."

"Really, cause' I never recalled you saying that while you laughed your head off in my face the next day!" Blaze got up from the table they were sitting at. Sonic grabbed her arm, and pulled her close. "I'm really sorry about that, too. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I was naïve. Since Sally left, I've been trying to cover my anger and hurt. So, I'm sorry." Blaze pulled out of his grip. Then she pulled him up, and said, " How 'bout I make you feel better? C'mon, I'll forgive you if you play me in a game of ski ball."

Sonic put up his head and grinned. "You are SO on!" They ran to the ski ball stations, together.


	3. A quick makeup part 2!

**Sonic Romance**

Knuckles saw Sonic and Blaze shooting hoops. "I think we have ourselves a new couple." Rouge stood near Knuckles. "They just made up, Knuckles. What makes you think that?" Knuckles grinned. "Give it some time, babe. Give it some time."

"I beat you again!" Sonic said with a smile. Blaze laughed. "You didn't beat me in ski ball though!" They both laughed. Suddenly, their eyes met. Sonic and Blaze leaned in to kiss, but the sound of a horn stopped them. "Winners!" Vector came and pointed at Sonic and Blaze. "What did we do?" They both said. "You two are the 500th couple of Vector's Fun House. Both of you get this!" Vector gave them both a cup with two straws and a box of heart chocolates. "Now kiss!" Knuckles yelled. "Uhh….." Sonic was puzzled. So was Blaze. Out of nowhere, everyone there chanted for them to kiss. "You want to kiss?" Sonic asked. "I…..I….guess?" They leaned in, and kiss. "I told you, babe. Just give it time."

Sonic drove Knuckles and Rouge to Knuckles house, and after, pulled up to Blaze's house. It was silent, both of them sitting there. Sonic turned to Blaze and smiled. She turned to him and smiled back. "Sorry about the whole 'couple' thing, Blaze. I think Knuckles was behind the whole thing. I'm also sorry about my prank. Like I said, I-" Blaze kissed Sonic. "I don't care about the prank. I'm sorry about being a jerkface when you apoligized." She got out the car, went upstairs, and left Sonic confused and ecstatic.


	4. Happy, then sad

"Lil' bro! C'mon! Me and Knuckles will leave you!"

It was the next day, and Sonic's little brother, Zack 'Techno' Hedgehog, Knuckles, and him were going on a mission. Techno was a mixture of Shadow and Sonic, as so people say he looks. It was Techno's first mission. He just joined after coming from Sonic and his parents' kingdom. (Sonic and Techno are princes.)

"Alright, Sonic! I'm coming!"Techno slid down the stair railing and met Sonic and Knuckles at the door. "Ok. I'm ready. Lets go kick some Eggman butt!" Techno acted like a boxer. Even though he was technically 13, he had the heart of a child.

"Ok, bro! Now remember, if you get in trouble, yell uncle, got that?" Sonic's younger brother nodded.

"Lets get going!" Knuckles yelled. They almost ran out the door, until someone rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Sonic yelled.

"Blaze, Sonic." The guys froze.

Techno smirked and said, "It's your girlfriend, Sonic. Me and Knuckles will leave so you guys can make out!" Knuckles busted out laughing, and him and Techno ran upstairs.

Sonic opened the door. "Hey Blaze." He leaned on the door. "Hows it going?"

Blaze smiled and said, "Good. I heard you had a mission downtown to go after Eggman."

"Yeah, well. You know how that goes." Blaze laughed a little.

"You think……I……could come?"

Sonic became nervous. After last night, he started to like like LIKE Blaze, A LOT! A-L-O-T!

"I….I…..don't mind. Come if you want! No problamo!" Blaze smirked.

"Oh yeah. You forgot something, Blaze."

"What?" Sonic grinned. "This." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I knew they were gonna kiss, Knuckles! Now give me my 20 bucks!" The two stopped, and looked upstairs.

"It was a 50/50 chance, man! You probably saw the future anyways!"

"It was TOO obvious!"

Knuckles and Techno ran down the stairs. Knuckles gave Techno a twenty dollar bill.

"Lets go guys." Sonic said, still holding Blaze. They all raced downtown, finished their mission, and came back safe and sound. Techno and Knuckles left Sonic and Blaze alone.

Sonic and Blaze spent a lot of time togheter at the park. After that, Sonic walked Blaze home. "Blaze, I'm glad this feud between us ended." 'Me too, Sonic." They kissed. "BLAZE!!!! GET OFF OF MY MAN!!!!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED……._ **


	5. All downhill from here

Amy walked over furiously. "Umm... What are _you_ doing here?" Blaze glared at the pink anthropomorphic hedgehog.

"What are _you_ doing with _my_ future-husband?" Amy yelled back. Sonic's eyes grew wide as he recalled the 'future husband' part.

"What the hell? Amy, just stop. Please. Why do you keep stalking me, and where the _hell_ is Tails?" Amy turned to him.

"He got back with Cream, whoop tie damn doo! Now, tell me, did she ambush you? Want me to break her legs?"

"Oh, bring it, little girl!" Blaze cracked her knuckles and got in Amy's face.

"Ladies, ladies, you guys don't need to fight!" Sonic grabbed Blaze's arm. "Amy, she did not ambush me. You did, and very rudely too."

Amy gasped. "That's not true! I just wanted to protect you from her cheating ways."

Blaze almost fell. "WHAT?" Sonic yelled. Blaze turned away from the blue hedgehog's accusing look. "You're cheating on me?" Blaze turned back to Sonic.

"I...I..." She just couldn't tell him about the affair.

"Yeah, Sonic, and with one of your rivals. Remember _Silver_?" Sonic's face whitened. "Oh, you remember!" Amy laughed. Blaze's lip quivered.

"It...it was before us." Blaze recalled her last encounter with Silver. He had asked her the day before to a club. She had said no before, but she did want to have some fun after work, so she said yes. Blaze had started drinking with her date and got out of control. Little did she know this was apart of Silver's plan to win her over. Not only did he offer to drive the intoxicated crime fighter back home, Silver even helped Blaze to her bedroom door. That was then when he started to kiss her passionately. "Silver, what are you-"

"Shh...I've waited long enough, Blaze. For a while now, I admired you from afar, but now, I want you,_ now_." He kissed her again, and this time Blaze didn't pull back. After, kissing lead to touching. Touching lead to caressing, and caressing lead to...

Blaze cringed as Sonic shook her violently. "Why did you lead me on then? I'm not a toy Y'know!" He threw her down as tears built in Blaze's eyes. Then, he stomped away towards his house.

"Wait for me, future husband," Amy yelled.

"Whatever." Sonic grumbled. Amy turned back to Blaze, stuck out her tongue, and ran after Sonic.

Blaze threw a rock at Amy, and missed. "What the hell did I do?"

**Author's Note: Ik, Ik, it's been a while! And that's why I finally made this! According to my cuzzo, my romantic type stories suck. T.T And frankly, I would agree with her, for I thought I made this relationship too fast, but I had to find something that would capture my audience after this long period of time. Thanks for waiting you guys! Plz send any ideas you have to me, for I'm black and too lazy too think of my own ideas at times. (Stupid stereotypes)**


	6. Introducing Sorrow

While walking up a hill, the blue hedgehog kicked a can with his hands jammed in his pockets. _Why would she do that to me? _He thought. _It doesn't make a difference that she was drunk. She can control herself then, I've seen it before._ The can rolled down the street of the hill and got ran over by a car. "Just like my heart," Sonic walked into the street and picked up the can. "Crushed." Just then, a speeding car halted as the headlights caught Sonic.

"Sonic, where have you _been_? I've been alerting you on your beeper all day!" Shadow slammed the car door shut as he got out.

"It's Blaze. She'll tell you what happened." Sonic continued to walk. Shadow ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"C'mon man. We both know it's not sensible to cry over spilled milk. And it's defiantly not good to cry over some girl. You've got responsibilities! So what if Blaze 'could've been the one'? Big deal. You've got a fan club full of girls who could be then one!" Sonic smiled fakely.

"You're right, bro. I should stop moping over this. I have duties to fulfill." Shadow nodded and walked to the car.

"Then lets go, stupid." As Shadow turned, Sonic heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes.

****

Blaze blew her nose into another millionth tissue. She sniffled and fell back into her bed. "Blaze?" Silver knocked on the door. "Please let me in." After a few seconds, he knocked again. "C'mon Blaze. You can't still be mad." Blaze threw a teddy bear at her door and turned on her side. "I'll break down this door if I have to." She groaned loudly and got up from her bed. She opened the door. "Hey, Blaze-" Blaze started to rapidly hit his chest.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She stopped and fell into huge sobs. Silver held her in his arms and carried her to her bed. "Why did you do that? You messed up my relationship with S-s-s-s…" Blaze began to sob louder into her pillow. Silver stroked her back and guiltily sighed.

"I'm sorry Blaze."

**Author's Note: Sorry all! My sister needs the computer right now, (and she takes a LONG time on here,) so I'm going to cut the chapter short and make it into two parts. Stay tuned!**


	7. Operation Rescue GO!

**This chapter is dedicated to Dark Miana!**

Silver brought Blaze a bowl of rum raisin ice cream. She took the bowl and leaned on her bed's headboard.

"So, do you forgive me yet?" The grey hedgehog slid into the bed right next to her.

"No. You tricked me and played games with my mind. it's gonna take more than my favorite ice cream to get me to forgive you." Blaze turned on the TV to find the news on.

"Breaking news! The evil has created a trap for the super duo Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs." Blaze almost choked on a raisin after hearing Sonic's name. She turned up the TV and threw the bowl of ice cream on the floor. "As we speak, we're getting a message from the sinister scientist now."

The giant screen in the background flashed and turned on to show Eggman laughing hysterically. "GREETINGS, SCUM," He began. "I, , have captured two of the stupid little rodents that foil my plans! Anyways, I have them tied up and hung over a toxic waste of goo on my island. Once they fall in the next 45 minutes, even their hard skulls will dissolve and their ashes will be used to power my new invention, MECHA SONIC!"

Blaze and Silver gasped at the same time. Just then, Techno, Tails, and Knuckles rushed in. "Did you guys just hear that?" They nodded at the same time.

"We've gotta go help them," Techno yelled.

"But what if this is another trap to capture us, too?" Knuckles paced back and forth.

"We're just gonna have to get backup outside." Tails grabbed Blaze's arm. "Blaze, c'mon! Why are you just sitting there?" Blaze pulled his arm away and covered herself.

"You bozos ran in on me while I'm not wearing anything but _underwear_!" Knuckles chuckled and replied, "I've seen you like that before." Blaze glared at him.

"ALL OF YOU, GET OUT!" They all got out as Blaze changed. When she came out, she was wearing a rubber water suit and holding a harpoon. "Lets go."

Sonic wriggled as he hung upside down. "We're gonna die, man!" The toxic waste bubbled under them, and a bubble bursted. The burst was inches away from their face.

"Sonic."

"Yeah, Shadow?"

"Shut up." Sonic kicked Shadow's leg. _ If we make it out of here alive, Sonic's getting a death note_.

**E**veryone, including Jet, Wave, and Storm were inside of Tail's submarine. They were sumerged underwater and listening to Blaze explaining the plans.

"Alright people. We've only got 34 minutes. So I want Jet, Storm, and Knuckles for backup. Wave, Techno, and Tails, you're with me. Got it?" Everyone nodded. Wave, Techno, and Tails put on water suits and exited with Blaze in front. Once on Eggman's island, Tails began to tell the second plan.

"Since we've been here before, I got the blueprints of the island while on a previous mission. I suspect the guys are on the bottom floor, so Wave and I'll go through the bottom, and Techno and Blaze'll go through the top. The floors are made of granite, so Techno, you gotta punch seriously hard with these brass knuckles. Everyone break!" Tails passed Techno some brass knuckles and him and Wave swam back underwater.

Techno punched through the protected glass door as the alarm sounded. As the red lighs started to flash, he kept punching the floor of solid granite. Once the floor almost cracked, he grumbled, "Strongest rock my ass." Blaze and him fell feet first onto the bottom floor to find Sonic and Shadow.

"Blaze? Techno?" The hedgehogs asked at the same time.

"Sonic! Shadow! We've got to get you outta here!" Blaze called Tails. "Tails, drill the middle of the bottom, I repeat, drill the middle of the bottom!" Just then, an echo of claps came from behind them.

"Well, done. It seems you made it to Sonic and Shadow's death ceremony. Now, it's yours!"


	8. Mysterious Stranger

Eggman chortled. Blaze turned to him and said, "I've had enough of your crap, Eggman." Eggman just kept on laughing.

"Then stop eating it!" Eggman bursted into hysterical tears as he laughed. Everyone groaned.

"That was a corny play on words." Then, someone tapped on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze jumped and turned.

"Tails? How did you-?"

"Shh!" Tails motioned for her to be quiet and follow. She looked behind him to find Techno already untying his brothers and Wave ready to catch them inside the barrel. They both started to walk to the barrel, but Eggman then grabbed then.

"You're not getting off that easy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tails and Blaze yelped for help, and everyone was about to help them before giant drones surrounded them. "Now, to set the bomb and have you all blown up in a matter of 5 minutes!" He started to run off and dropped Tails and Blaze.

"Dammit," Shadow said angrily. Everyone put their hands up and surrendered.

"I told you I was going to win someday! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-OOF!" A grayish blur kicked Eggman's head. "What the _HELL_ was that?" The grayish blur turned out to be a wolf. The wolf landed on his feet and turned to Eggman.

"Me," It said in a semi-deep, mellow voice. It kicked Eggman in the face and ran to the drones. The drones turned and started after it. "I _know_ you guys don't want this." It punched the first drone that came up and continued to hit the others. Right jab, left hook, low kick, it didn't stop until the last one came. That's when he drop kicked it and flipped up.

Everyone gawked at the masculine looking wolf, especially Wave and Blaze. They found a special liking to the mysterious figure. The wolf turned around to see them. "Why are you all standing here? The bomb's gonna blow up any moment!" Everyone came to their senses and jumped into the barrel. The mysterious character gave Eggman one last kick before jumping into the barrel itself.

The gang ended up underwater, Sonic clinging onto Blaze. They finally reached the submarine, Sonic entering first, and the wolf entering last. While gasping for air, Sonic asked, "Who are you?"


	9. The new guy

"The name's Hunter Neos. I'm better known as Hunter the Wolf." He sat on the floor, and Blaze and Wave quickly moved next to him. "I'm a member of Freedom Fighters USA, though I'm usually in Hawaii often." He squeezed the water out of his brown shirt and green cargo pants.

"How did you know to get us?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well, my unit told me there was huge trouble here with you guys, and they wanted to send a group over here. I told my leader that I would come here by myself. So I got in the swift jet and here we are."

"How daring," Wave cooed. Sonic secretly glared at Hunter.

"By the way, nice job to whoever punched through that solid granite." Techno raised his hand.

"That would be me."

"Nice."

"Hey, I've heard about you. You saved Hawaii from that huge man-made eruption by Eggman and Chaos single-handedly," Shadow recalled. Hunter nodded and grinned.

"That was me."

Sonic finally got enough air to say something else. "So, you going home now or what?" Blaze and Wave both shot glares at the blue hedgehog.

"Actually, I'm going the same way as you guys. My leader said that if I do well on this rescue mission, I would be transferred here."

"WHA?" Sonic cleared his throat. "I mean, that's cool." He leaned against the metal wall.

"Land ho!" Tails yelled. The submarine came up from the water and landed on the beach. Cheers from the local city residents greeted the gang. The gang got out and accepted the applause. "People! The real hero here today was Hunter Neos."

The crowd erupted into louder cheers. "I guess they know who you are, Hunter," Jet laughed. The media crowded them, asking questions like, "How did you get out? What happened to Eggman? Did he die in the huge explosion?" After they left, fan girls of all ages crowded Hunter.

"Okay, okay. One at a time!" Knuckles was only smart when it came to moneymaking schemes. "One autograph from here is 5 bucks." All of the girls paid, but half of then kicked Knuckles in the shin for making the autographs worth money.

After everyone left, they we're all free to go. "Hey everyone, why don't we go out for pizza, my treat," Hunter asked. Everyone but Sonic answered with a joyful "Cool," while the blue hedgehog answered with a nod. As everyone started to walk, Sonic grabbed Blaze.

"Blaze," He began. "Thank you for trying to save me." They hugged. As they let go, Blaze leaned in to kiss him. "Uh, what are you doing?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Uh, trying to kiss you?"

"I still don't forgive you for cheating on me with _Silver_." Sonic stressed Silver with a shrill tone.

"I told you, he slipped something into my drink and played games with my mind! Why won't you listen?"

"That doesn't mean anything! You can control yourself when you're drunk, I've seen it at victory parties!" Blaze stared at him with hatred.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. Also, you had no right to throw me on the floor at the park the other night."

Sonic evilly grinned and said, "I have every right to throw some bitch on the floor like that."

Blaze kept her stare on him. "Fine, then I have every right to do this." She slapped him with all her might, leaving a huge red mark on Sonic's right cheek. "Now who's the bitch?" She caught up with everyone else. Sonic walked the other way, taking the long way to the pizza shop.

**Author's Note: I'm a genius. Nah just joking! But I think I did a good job on the story if you ask me. I don't give on anyone's hater opinion cuz I'm Lee Draqin! **


	10. New Found Love

The grey wolf grabbed the three pizza pies from the counter and carried them to his table. Everyone cheered as he placed the pizza pies on the table. The pepperoni, sausage, and Hawaiian pizzas steamed with heat. Hunter sat next to Blaze and smiled at her. She grabbed a pepperoni slice and secretly blushed. Hunter picked up his cup of Pepsi and said, "Where's Sonic?"

Blaze nearly choked on the pepperoni.

"He probly got mad you upstaged him during the mission," Wave laughed. Everyone laughed along.

"Uh, he probly got mad about how I went to go save him." Everyone stopped laughing. Hunter looked at Blaze sincerely.

"You're right. You guys did stop to talk on the way here. What was that all about?"

Blaze turned away. "Oh, Uh… I don't want to talk about it." The wolf patted her shoulder and said, "That's alright." He grabbed a Hawaiian slice and bit a huge bite.

"So Hunter, how do you like the city?"

"Its nice actually. I never thought any place was better than Honolulu. Pretty cool." He wiped pineapple juice from his face.

"And how do you like the girls here? I've seen you staring at a particular cat at this table," Knuckles teased.

"Ooooh!" Everyone laughed. Hunter shook out of his gaze at Blaze and laughed a little. Blaze blushed and playfully punched Knuckle's arm.

"I think that you guys would make a cute couple," Wave chimed in, making Hunter smirk. "And I think someone has a crush on Blazey!" Everyone but Blaze and Hunter laughed. Blaze turned and blushed while Hunter chuckled.

"Fine, I do have a crush on Blaze." Hunter playfully rolled his eyes and laughed. Blaze blushed harder as everyone cheered. "But she's with Sonic, so I don't want to get into a feud?"

"Pfft! That bozo, he's a chump! Just because Silver tricked Blaze into a one-night stand, he keeps saying it's her fault and shunning her for it. A total loser."

"Really? Damn, that bites." Hunter scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, Blaze. I didn't know. You're probly pissed about that and don't need some new guy putting the moves on ya." Jet, Wave, and Knuckles said, "Puh-lease!" at the same time.

Jet laughed and continued for them. "You're so cautious, dude. Just go for the prize. C'mon, she doesn't bite unless she has fleas." Blaze kicked Jet's leg under the table and cheesed at him.

"Oh, Hunter, where are you staying?" Blaze asked, trying to change the subject.

"I didn't think about that. I totally forgot that my apartment has to be furnished. Man, and the people won't be finished until next week." Hunter shrugged. "I guess I'll stay at a hotel."

"You will do no such thing, wolf boy! You can stay with Blaze and I in our home." Wave smiled at him. Blaze's eyes grew wide, both with shock and excitement. "Right, Blaze?"

"Uh…Sure, I guess." She hid her blush with her menu this time.

"Then it's settled. Hunter will stay with his soon to be beau till next week. Now, we've got a busy day tomorrow. Weekly training is then." Everyone groaned at Storm for reminding them. "What?"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we should go home and get some rest. It's already 11:52."

Everyone said they're goodbyes and parted ways to go home.


	11. So what

"Here we are." Hunter placed his bag by the couch. "Make yourself comfortable, wolf boy. But not so comfortable that you start shedding," Wave joked. Hunter chuckled.

"Whatever you say." He took off his shirt to show his huge muscles and 8-pack abs. Blaze and Wave's jaws dropped. "Oh, sorry. I totally forgot. I'll-"

"No no no!" Blaze caught herself. "Ehem, I mean, it's okay. Remember, make yourself comfortable." She put her head down and blushed.

"Again, whatever you say," He laughed. Wave was holding onto the marble counter, walking herself to the refrigerator. Blaze walked upstairs to change into her favorite pajamas.

When she came back down she saw Wave gazing at Hunter doing push ups. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a glass of milk. "What a guy," Wave sighed quietly.

"Mmhmm," Blaze said through the glass.

"Oh c'mon, you know you crush on him. You know he's hot." Wave nudged Blaze with her elbow. "Hotter than _Sonic_." Wave giggled as Blaze 's face drained. _Of course he's hotter than Sonic_, Blaze thought. _Sonic is still a little kid compared to Hunter_. Hunter stood up and walked over to them.

"Can you guys tell me where the bathroom is?" He asked.

"Upstairs on the right side. It's the only wooden door." Blaze smiled once she finished her explanation.

"Thanks, Blaze." Hunter sneaked a wink at her before walking upstairs. Blaze sat on the counter stool and spun in it.

"You like Hunter," Wave sat across from her.

"Maybe…"

**S**onic punched his pillow before lying down. _I'm a fucking idiot_. _Why did I act like that? Now that bitch is pissed at me._ He sat up on the headboard and said, "But what do I care? She's a lying skank."

"No, you're just a fucking idiot," Shadow laughed as he walked by Sonic's room. The blue hedgehog grunted and laid back down.

"Whatever. I don't need her, she needs me."

**B**laze passed Hunter a green blanket before sitting down on her bed. "Thanks, Blaze." He sat down next to her. "Oh, you don't mind do you?"

"No, not at all." The purple cat assured him with a warming smile. Hunter returned the smile back and looked into her eyes.

"You're hurting. Because of Sonic." He then frowned a little.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your eyes. People's pupils look weary when they're hurting, and yours are, alot." He got up and walked to the door. "Y'know, I think any guy who shuns you like that is a fool, and they don't really deserve you." He nodded towards her and said, "Good night."

Blaze answered with a soft, "Good night," and fell into deep thought in her dreams.


	12. A Weird Connection

Blaze walked down the stairs to find a masculine wolf guy sleeping soundly on the couch. He was in a ball, gripping the green blanket like a little kid. Blaze smiled as she walked into the kitchen. The new guy she had a 'tiny' crush on was in her home! _How quickly things happen in this world_, she thought.

She peered into the fridge and grabbed the eggs, butter, and bacon. She grabbed the skillet and turned on the stove. As she began cooking, she wondered why Hunter had said that last night. . _"Y'know, I think any guy who treats you like that is a fool, and they don't really deserve you."_ Every word of that was true, Sonic doesn't really deserve her. It's only been a few days, and he went from loving her to shunning her altogether. But if that's true, and she went out with Hunter, would that ever happen?

Maybe, maybe not. Maybe it would be best to find out, but not too forward. He _did_ say it like he wouldn't, but still…

"Mornin', beautiful," Hunter yawned. Blaze jumped and quickly collected herself.

"Good morning." Blaze acted casually as she stirred the eggs gently in the skillet. Hunter walked over to her and peered over her shoulder.

"You don't cook much, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not really. I just wanted to cook today since Wave isn't up yet, and you're here so…"

Hunter relaxed his eyebrows and said, "That's very thoughtful of you." He grabbed her hand slowly. "But here's how you do it." He moved her hand with the spatula quickly and helped her. "You have to stir the eggs quickly so they don't sit there and burn." Blaze looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"I spy with my little eye some love chemistry!" Wave walked smirking.

"Y'see, just like an everyday chef," Hunter joked as he let go. The wolf turned off the skillet for the bacon and sat down next to Wave. He started to play with the silverware. "So how'd you guys sleep?"

"I slept well, having the usual Jet and I dream." The pink swallow smiled to herself. "How about you two? Had any good dreams?"

At the same time, Blaze and Hunter froze. They're dreams had been the same, though they didn't know it. "Err, nothing special. Just about yesterday's mission." Blaze continued to cook swiftly.

"Yeah, uh, same here." Hunter began to gently tap on the countertop.

The dream was very vivid. The only people in it were they. Blaze was crying on the rooftop of the headquarters. Hunter came up and started to talk to her. "Everyone is asking about you downstairs. What-," He tried to look at her, but she turned away, quietly sobbing. "Wha, why are you crying?"

"It's because of Sonic. That idiot totally blew me off in front of _everyone_. All I said was a measly 'Hi' and he mouthed me off! Taking about, oh, 'Get away from me, skank, why don't you go back with Silver or Hunter and have a one night stand with _them_?' So that why I'm right here, crying my eyes out because of how badly I've been played."

Hunter turned her face with his finger. "Blaze, I told you, he doesn't deserve you." He Put his finger down and continued, "Frankly, I don't even think he deserves… to even _know_ you." Blaze looked up at him. "If he can't treat you right, then he's an ass that deserves to be put in his place."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and Blaze was the one to make the move. She moved an inch closer, and Hunter did the same. Inch by inch, they moved in closer until Blaze could smell Hunter's cologne. That was when their lips touched, and Blaze woke up. The same went for Hunter, but then he fell back to sleep and dreamed of his previous adventures.

Wave looked from Hunter to Blaze, and then went back to twirling her hair.

"Breakfast is ready."


	13. Soulmates?

As soon as Blaze walked in with Wave, she found Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles talking. She walked over and said, "Hey Knux. Hey Shadow." She hesitated for a moment, but then said, "Hi, Sonic." She started to walk away, but Sonic started to mouth her off. But she already knew what he was going to say. "Get away from me, skank, why don't you go back with Silver or Hunter and have a one night stand with _them_?"

Blaze turned to look at him. The whole room got silent and everyone stared at them. She glared at him with all her might. Then, her glare got weaker as Sonic glared back. Without saying anything, Blaze ran upstairs to the roof. Whispers then started among the freedom fighters.

All Hunter saw was Blaze run upstairs. He was inside of the Boss' office, talking about business and what not, and that's all he saw as soon as he came out. He dashed up the stairs, unaware that he was doing what was in his and Blaze's dream.

Hunter came up and started to talk to her. "Everyone is asking about you downstairs. What-," He tried to look at her, but she turned away, quietly sobbing. "Wha, why are you crying?"

"It's because of Sonic. That idiot totally blew me off in front of _everyone_. All I said was a measly 'Hi' and he mouthed me off! Taking about, oh, 'Get away from me, skank, why don't you go back with Silver or Hunter and have a one night stand with _them_?' So thats why I'm right here, crying my eyes out because of how badly I've been played."

Hunter turned her face with his finger. "Blaze, I told you, he doesn't deserve you." He Put his finger down and continued, "Frankly, I don't even think he deserves… to even _know_ you." Blaze looked up at him. "If he can't treat you right, then he's an ass that deserves to be put in his place."

The grey wolf wiped a tear from her face as she began to talk again. "Y'know, this is just like my dream." She leaned on the edge of the roof. " You came up here, I told you what happened, then-"

"I told you what I thought and then we kissed?" Blaze looked at him with a questioning look. "I know that because I had that same dream, Blaze." The purple cat stood up and laid her hand on the edge.

"That's… crazy… Its sorta like we're…-"

"Soulmates?" Hunter stood up beside her and put his hand on hers. Blaze nodded slowly. Her nod was stopped by Hunter's finger again. "Then lets not defy the laws of nature." He swooped in and kissed her strongly. Blaze slowly closed her eyes, loving the feel of his slender, moist lips on hers.

They moved in a poetic rhythm, their heads moving this was and that, until they both got tired and pulled away, still looking in each other's eyes. They both felt the passion and fire from their kiss, and they both wanted more.

"What the _hell_ was that?" A high-pitched voice said from behind them. They turned to see Sonic, holding the roof door open and gawking at them with his mouth open.

"That, my friend," Hunter began, "Was a true, passionate kiss. Something you'll never share with Blaze."

The blue hedgehog's mouth closed, and his eyes went from Blaze to Hunter. "What did you just say?"

"I know you heard me loud and clear."

Sonic glared at Hunter. "I knew you we're the enemy from the start."

"The enemy? Or, _your_ enemy?" The wolf walked slowly to Sonic, stopping at a feet's distance. "I never did anything for _anyone_ here to hate me. Just because _you_ can't treat Blaze right doesn't me I can't!" Hunter and Sonic stared at each other with hate. "You, don 't even _deserve_ to know Blaze." Hunter walked up to Sonic and hovered over him. "You, deserve to know my foot in your ass."

Sonic looked up at Hunter and said, "This isn't over." He started down the stairs and slammed the door behind him.


	14. Promise

Blaze, Wave, and Hunter drag their feet into the small private house. Wave and Blaze sit on the bar stools while Hunter prefers the couch right now. "God damn! Why did Big work us to _death_?" Wave drooped her head on the countertop.

"I don't know, but that guy can drill. I've never done that many sit-ups without breaking my back!" Hunter stretched and lay down.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovers to make out," The pink swallow joked as she walked upstairs. Blaze almost walked upstairs until she heard tapping.

"Come lay down with me, Blaze." Hunter asked. Blaze turned to look at him. His eyes didn't hold that confident look it always does. It held a sad, apologizing look. "Please?" The purple cat was hesitant, but finally gave in. She lay down on his broad chest, and he began to stoke her hair. "Blaze, I'm sorry you had to see me like that."

"Hunter, it's okay. You said all that Sonic needed to hear. He does deserve a foot in his ass." They both laughed a little. There was a silence, and then Blaze asked, "Hunter, do you love me?"

"Of course."

"Not just because were probly soulmates?"

"No way. I love you for you, not for nature." Blaze looked up at him and said, "Blaze, I will love you and protect you no matter what. Whatever goes on around us, will _never_ affect our relationship."

A tear of joy rolled down Blaze's left eye. "Why do you say things like that, Hunter?"

"Because, I mean every, word." Blaze moved up and kissed him softly, the way he did earlier like on the rooftop. The kiss was more fiery and passionate than before, and they never thought that possible.

**Author's Note: Very short chapter! Anyways, I feel sorta bad about breaking up Blaze and Sonic. But c'mon! Which sounds better, a hedgehog and a cat, or a wolf and a cat? A sexy, passionate, tall, dreamy, good-kissing ALPHA wolf for that matter. Thanks to the House of Night series for giving me a SIMILAR idea about Soulmates. ZoeyxStark! (Read the books for understanding)**


	15. A surprise apperance

The purple cat yawned silently and stretched every limb. She sat up and noticed Hunter wasn't under her, as he was last night. In a panic, she shot straight up and walked to the kitchen. On the counter laid a small note. Blaze picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Blaze,_

_HQ called. They needed me to go with Tails and Vector to investigate the whereabouts of Eggman. Oh, and Sonic's coming along, too. I'll se you around 3 pm. I promise not to kill Sonic. (Maybe minorly injure him.)_

_Hunter_

Blaze hugged the note to her chest and laid her back on the couch. She glanced at the wall clock to see it was 1:27 pm. "See you at three…"

"**T**heres nothing left of him. He was probly disintegrated in the explosion." Sonic studied the chipped statue head of Eggman. He stood and kicked the head, budging it a little.

"Or he probly got out, as usual," Hunter sad with a thoughtful tone.

Tails agreed and said, "That sounds like him. Maybe moments before the place exploded, he got up and speeded out in his mechanic robot."

"That probly did happen. I didn't hit him _that_ hard."

Vector tapped his chin and said, "Just to be sure…" The crocodile took out his scouter. "Scouters on." The guys put on their scouters. "Hmm… no whereabouts of him. It seems he _did_ leave." Vector turned off his scouter. "Well, we gotta find him by 2 pm."

"Well, well, well! It seems the dogs have returned to their favorite fire hydrant." Dr. Robotnik's voice floated from above them.

"Cut the crap, Eggman. Now that we've found you, we're gonna end you, for good." Hunter stood his ground.

"Well, hello there, old fiend. I haven't really seen you since Hawaii. I guess I'll make up for that visit by _destroying_ you and your little pet friends."

"The hell you are!" He flicked his chin and said, "Make you move."

"Oh, _I'm_ not going to finish you. But Mecha Sonic is." From behind the floating Eggman came a replica of Metal Sonic, except more evil looking and was a color of black instead of blue.

"Now, to rid the earth of your presence!"

"Bring it!" Sonic tried to move, but his feet were stuck to the floor. "What the? I'm stuck!" He tried to break free from the hardened goo.

"We're all stuck!" Tails yelled.

"No, really? I planned for this to happen, so I put down goo that will harden on your feet once you become aggressive. Only a seriously strong person can get outta of this stuff! Mecha Sonic, blast the blue rodent first!" The roundish man began to evilly laugh as Mecha Sonic charged up to shoot Sonic.

Hunter struggled to move his feet as Mecha Sonic shot. Vector and Tails yelled and screamed for help, but nobody heard them. "No one to save you now!"

Just in time, the grey wolf's feet broke from the goo and he was able to move. About a few feet away, Hunter jumped in front of the blast.

"NOOO!" Sonic yelled as Hunter got shot. The wolf coughed up blood as he hit the ground. He tried to, but couldn't fight the urge of his eyelids closing…

**Author's Note: Right now, I'm crying because I'm into my story, and Hunter risked his life for Sonic… T.T**


	16. Why?

"Why are _you_ in such a good mood today?" Wave sat on the countertop.

"No reason." Blaze passed her best friend a glass of orange juice. The pink swallow noticed the small yellow note on the couch. She got up, picked up the note, and read it.

"Aww. Wait, why would he want to hurt Sonic?"

Blaze bit her lip. "Well…" She told her about the encounter after she ran upstairs.

"That is soo romantic! Hunter is so-" The phone ringing cut her off. Wave picked up the hone. "Hello?" She paused for a moment. From her facial expression, Blaze could tell something was wrong.

As soon as Wave hung up, Blaze asked, "Whats wrong?"

"It's Hunter."

**T**ears streamed down Sonic's eyes as he watched Hunter being rushed to ER. _I was moments away from dying, and the enemy saved me._ The blue hedgehog shook away that thought. _He's not an enemy anymore! But, now, I don't know what he is…_

Blaze rushed into the waiting room, along with Jet, Storm, Wave, and Knuckles. The purple cat stormed up to Sonic with her right fist waved. She squared him right in the jaw, causing Sonic to fall out of his chair and spit some blood on the floor. Her friends tried there hardest to contain Blaze and take her outside. "Let go of me! You guys should be holding that _rodent_ down instead of me! He hurt Hunter! HE HURT HUNTER!" They finally got her out of the waiting area, leaving Sonic on the floor, wondering where did this all-go wrong…

"**I**s he going to make it," Tails asked with a small voice.

"Yes, he's not going to die." Vector and Tails let out a sigh of relief before the doctor continued. "But he is badly injured, and he'll probly be like that for a while. He might even be… crippled." They both sucked in air. The doctor laughed and said, "Nah, I'm just messing with cha!"

"Be serious, Espio! This is Blaze's _love_ for pete sake! And you know how she gets when somebody on the team dies." Espio the Chameleon's eyes grew wide.

"Okay, okay! Eherm, Hunter Neos is an unbelievably fast healer. It seems he will be back to normal in a month. So, -" Espio checked his clipboard, "He'll be out in a few days, but he can't go on any missions until February 12th. Is that clear?"

Tails nodded. "Crystal."

"**W**here… where am I?" Hunter held onto his head as he moved up in his bed.

"Finally, your up." Shadow put down the Oz magazine he was 'skimming through'. "You better be lucky Blaze isn't here, or she would break your rib cage, _again_." Hunter looked around. Monitors were around him, and he was attached to them. "Hey," Shadow snapped his fingers in front of Hunter. "You okay?"

"If being attached to all these wires because I would've probly died soon if I wasn't," Hunter put on a British accent, "Then it's jolly good, old chum!" This made Shadow actually break his serious look into a grin. He'd been in that situation before, and he felt the same way after him and Sonic saved earth from the huge Biolizard.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, uhh…" Sonic came in with a guilty look on his face. "Hey, Shad, can I have a private talk with Hunter here?" Shadow nodded and walked out the room.

There was a moment of silence before Sonic asked, "Why did you save me?"x


	17. Because, Sonic

"Sonic," Hunter sighed, "Theres a difference between an enemy, and a colleague." He sat up in the hospital bed. "An enemy is a person who is cold-hearted, towards you and other people. A colleague is a person who may hate you, but they _still work with you_. I risked my life because, you and I, were colleagues. I've always wanted to be friends, but you've let me…" Hunter stopped for a moment before continuing. _He can't try to kill me without going to jail. I mean I'm in the hospital._ "… Loving Blaze, get in the way of that."

"Yeah, about that Hunter… I think I owe you."

"You _think_?" Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"I do! I do!" Sonic laughed before continuing, "Anyways, I owe you, big time, so…" He rubbed his neck and ended with, "I'll back off of you and Blaze."

Hunter patted Sonic's shoulder. "I understand what you're doing, but Blaze isn't a prize. Although it would be nice to know that someone's not breathing down my neck for liking his ex girlfriend, she seriously isn't a prize."

"But you deserve her. I understand that. I guess I'll have to find true love on my own. You're gonna take Blaze, and I want no exceptions." Sonic grinned as he got up and walked to the door. "Oh, and Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, friend." Hunter nodded as Sonic walked out.

**Author's Note: Blah blah blah! That was a corny moment, but still. idgaf! (says in Flapjack voice) Shaddaaaaap! **


	18. Love, Family, and Secrets

Blaze walked into Hunter's hospital room. He was reading the Oz magazine Shadow was reading earlier. The purple cat was about to hop onto the bed and squeeze him, but thought it was more sensible to not crush him.

"Hey, Hunter." She sat down in the chair next to him and scooted closer.

"Hey, Blaze." The grey wolf's voice was a little cracky. He was choked with tears. _If I had died trying to save Sonic,_ he stared at Blaze's smiling face. _I wouldn't be able to see her again_. Then, Blaze couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and hugged her lover, and he hugged her back. _I wouldn't have been able to touch her again either_. As soon as they parted, he kissed Blaze. The purple cat's eyes fluttered close as she slowly sat on his bed.

As soon as they parted, Hunter blurted, "I love you, Blaze." Blaze was surprised that he said that at that moment. And she didn't even _ask_ him this time. The grey wolf looked into her eyes, waiting for her response.

"I love you, too." The monitor for Hunter's heart went from steady pace, to crazy fast as Blaze leaned in for another kiss. The purple cat stroked his chest as they kissed, and his heartbeat got _faster_. Blaze pulled away. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because, you're already injured! I don't want to cause you a heart attack." She laughed, kissed his cheek, and leaned on his chest. The grey wolf wrapped his arms around her and pulled her on his lap.

"Everything is working out well now. I'm healing by the minute, Sonic is backing off, and now, I have you all to myself." Hunter turned to the door as soon as it opened. "For a moment, anyways." His face turned blank as he saw whom it was.

"Hunter! Oh my god! Are you okay?" A female wolf ran in with three other wolves.

Blaze looked from the female wolf to Hunter. "Uhh…? Who is, she?"

"This is my overbearing sister, Samantha. Blaze, Samantha. Samantha, Blaze." Samantha hit Hunter in the arm.

"What were you thinking, trying to save another's life by risking your own? That's not common sense!"

"Mm, hmm. And I see you bought Tyler, Kris, and Dad here. Not very sensible, knowing mom'll get mad you didn't take _her_ here."

"No I won't! I'm right here." A wolf wearing a sunbonnet and dress walked in, high heels clicking.

"Gah!" Hunter quickly let go of Blaze and sat up straight. "Hey, uhh, mom!"

The wolf grabbed her son's ear. "How could you scare me and your father by attempting suicide?" Hunter yelped while Blaze giggled.

"Mari, dear! Don't kill the boy, he's already injured." Hunter's father pulled his wife's hand from his son's ear.

"Fine, Lloyd."

Hunter rubbed his ear. "I didn't attempt suicide, mom. I tried to save my buddy, Sonic. Y'know, the blue hedgehog Sammy's had a crush on for years?" Samantha glared at her brother.

"Well, at least your alright," His father sighed. Lloyd noticed the purple cat sitting next to Hunter.

"And who may you be, madam?"

Blaze stared at him. "I'm, uhh, Hunter's girlfriend." She quickly smiled. Mari quickly scanned Blaze with her eyes.

"Hmm, nice smile, good fashion. Good choice, Hunty."

"Hunty's got a girlfriend! Ooooh!" Kris taunted her brother, and Hunter stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey, Hunter." Tyler finally spoke. "When are you taking _this one_ to the mansion?"

Blaze almost died. "Mansion?" Tyler looked up from picking at the decorative flowers.

"You didn't know? The Neos Family is wealthy. Practically richer than Bill Gates, you can say. We own a huge international enterprise for vehicles. Ever heard of Neos Wolfe Enterprise?"

Hunter laughed. "Heh hey! Tyler, guess what?"

"What?" Hunter threw a pillow at him. His face changed from happy to blank again. "Shut up."

The door opened to reveal Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails. They gawked at the unknown wolves. "Err…"

"EEEK! IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Samantha screeched. Tyler grabbed his sister before she trampled the blue hedgehog.

"Come, Family. Let Hunter talk with his friends."

"Bye Dad. Bye Mom. Cya, Tyler." Hunter glared at his sisters. "Good riddance, girls!" Before they could get him back, Lloyd closed the door.

"Family?" Knuckles asked.

"Yep." Hunter grabbed Blaze's hand.

"So, when were you going to tell me, _us_ actually, that you were rich, Hunter?"

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails stared at Hunter. "Awkward…" They said at the same time while stepping backwards to the door.

"I wasn't actually." Hunter scratched the back of his head. "I never liked it. Getting what you want, never to work for it. In the house area all day, eating, sleeping, playing, never able to go on a real adventure." He leaned back on the bed. "That's why I never said anything. I didn't want that life, I want this life. Y'know, working for something, no instant things coming to you." He squeezed his girlfriend's hand. "Everyday, in my family's estate, I knew there was something out there that wasn't brought to anyone easily. Although, telling previous girls I was rich worked some magic."

Sonic walked back up to the bed. "Well? Why didn't you just tell us? I'm a prince, and I left all of that, but everyone knows."

"Its different with me. My family is richer than any royal family. You could say we _are_ royal!" Hunter yawned. "Also, our lives we're boring if you ask me. Nothing to work for. Just advertising cars. Whoo, what fun." He turned opposite from everyone. "Well, I'm seriously tired."

Everyone but Blaze said their goodbyes and left. The purple cat turned Hunter back over. "Really, why didn't you tell me?"

Hunter sighed. "I didn't want you to be another girl who liked me for money, okay?" He turned back. "Every other girl I thought I loved tried to steal my wealth, but all _failed_. I was beginning to give up on love." The grey wolf turned back to her. "Until I met you. That's why I never told you."

"Aww, Hunty," Blaze laughed, "I would never go for your wealth." She cupped his face in her hands. "We're soulmates, remember? I would never betray you like that."

Hunter smiled and said, "I believe you."


	19. Special Present

Hunter walked into his girlfriend's apartment and closed the door with his foot. It was February 14th, two days after he returned from the hospital, and he wanted the day to be special. The grey wolf placed the bouquet of roses on the table next to a heart shaped box of chocolates. His royal blue fedora fell off his head as he picked up his fallen key. "Whats up, wolf boy."

Wave crossed in and grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge. "Getting the place ready for Blaze and I." He paused for a moment. "Wave, you're not supposed to be here! Remember the deal? You-,"

"Stay out and don't let others in. Relax, Hunt, I'm just getting some OJ and heading out."

"Good. I don't want a repeat of yesterday." They both shuttered at the thought.

Wave had came home from a successful mission with Jet. Since she has to walk by Blaze's room to get to her own, the pink swallow caught a glimpse of Blaze and Hunter's make out session. As she ran back to mess up their moment, she noticed there was more to the session than making out. Her face turned to horrid as she yelled, "Are you guys _doing_ it?"

Hunter fell from atop of Blaze as she covered herself. Jet walked behind Wave, and his eyes quickly grew wide. His left eye twitched as he slowly walked down the stairs. It had been an awkward moment for all of them, and neither one of them would look at each other the same.

"I'm going now, Hunter. Have fun doing it with-"

"Don't, say it," Hunter said while fixing his vest and tie. Wave laughed and closed the door behind her.

**B**laze walked into her apartment and closed the door slowly. Although all she did at the HQ was research with Tails, she was exhausted. The small noise of tapping made her ears stick up. All the lights were off. The only source of light was coming from the kitchen. _Candles, probly._ There was an aroma in the air that also caught her nose. _Lavender?_ As she turned to the kitchen, she saw her boyfriend tapping one of the glasses with a fork. The purple cat's giggle made Hunter jump and turn at her.

Hunter stood up next to the counter, trying to look sophisticated. Blaze walked up to him and stoked his chest a little. He froze, stunned by her touch, and then grinned at his girlfriend while leaning in to kiss her. They kissed for a brief time, sparks flying everywhere in their imagination.

The grey wolf passed Blaze a red rose. She took it and twirled it in her hand. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hunter." Hunter was about to reply, but he stopped himself.

He snapped his fingers and said, "Wait here." The grey wolf quickly ran into the living room, searching his bag over and over for the special present he had for Blaze. As soon as he sat down, he heard a slight _crack_. _Dammit, dammit, dammit! _he thought. _I hope it's not broken. This thing cost me a fortune!_ Hunter checked his back pocket to find the medium sized lavender velvet box slightly dented. He looked inside and found the present to be fine. He let out a relieved sigh and stood up holding the box behind his hands. The purple cat turned to Hunter as he walked back in.

"You're back," she said blankly. Hunter nodded and smiled at her. "So, why did you step out?"

"To get something I thought you would like." The grey wolf took the lavender velvet box from behind his back and opened it in front of her eyes. Inside was an 18k diamond necklace. In the middle of it hung an amethyst CZ stone pendant. It glistened in the light of the candles. "Happy Valentine's day, Blaze." Blaze's amber eyes turned watery. She hugged Hunter (more likely squeezed) with all her might. He hugged her back. When they parted he said, "Want to put in on?"

Blaze nodded. She turned her back to him and waited. The grey wolf took the necklace out of the box and slowly put it onto Blaze's neck. He attached both parts of the necklace and let it go. His girlfriend turned to him and smiled. They began to have a lingering kiss, but then they stopped.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Hunter asked Blaze.

Blaze laughed and said, "Sure." They kissed again before Hunter picked up the purple cat in a fireman's carry. He dashed up the stairs and into Blaze's room.

**Author's Note: This chapter was very hard to write, knowing that I don't usually include sexual content in my stories. Thanks to my cuzzo xXxRiivahxXx and the house of Night series for showing me how. (Oh, and random Internet sites!)**


	20. Reminisce

The blue hedgehog dragged his feet down the street. _Valentine's Day is a great day to spend with no one,_ Sonic thought. _Especially since last month you're girlfriend left you for family._

The wind blew across Sonic's face in the direction of Twinkle Park. Sonic turned that way, reminiscing about all the times him and Sally had in there. "We did everything in there," He whispered to himself. "We even had our first _alone_ kiss in there." Without thinking, he walked into the crowd of people in the park and walked to an abandoned tree.

He traced the markings on the tree bark. "Sally plus Sonic forever," Sonic said outloud. He turned to his left to see a squirrel sitting on the bench. He noticed the hair and laughed, "Great, Now I'm seeing squirrels with the same hairstyle as Sally."

The squirrel's head popped up. "Sonic?" The squirrel turned to the blue hedgehog.

"Sally?"

**Author's Note: I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of Sonic Romance. The good news about this is: I'm making a Sonic Romance 2! It's gonna be awesome. **


End file.
